<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pique Performance by MoonwalkingCrab</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721358">Pique Performance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingCrab/pseuds/MoonwalkingCrab'>MoonwalkingCrab</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Tieflings are Horny, Trans Male Character, we know this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:56:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingCrab/pseuds/MoonwalkingCrab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pique has never regretted his choice to stay in one place, all types pass through the crossroads eventually, he's never alone for long. </p>
<p>Sometimes, though, it's nice to get a visit from an old friend, especially a friend with as many benefits as Tybalt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pique Performance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sometimes I borrow friend's characters to write smut. Tybalt belongs to my dear <a href="https://twitter.com/pudding_lie%22">Pudding</a>.</p>
<p>Also many thanks to <a href="https://twitter.com/brainraccoons">Phil</a> for the sensitivity read 💖</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was warm when Pique left the Crossroads Inn, his purse bulging with coin and a smile on his face. The dying light of the sun left a golden tinge to the clouds on the horizon, the ink black of the night sky pooling out above Pique's head. It had been a profitable evening of friendly patrons and generous tips: enough to call it an early night. Pique’s tail swayed behind him in gentle loops, the melody of his last song still ringing in his ears, his fingertips warmed by thrumming lute strings. He could smell the rising scent of fresh fruit, tinged by the headier accents of herbs and spices cooked over fire. The night market was already in full swing, and, with the briefest of pauses, Pique turned towards it, weaving his way through the crowded alleys towards the tangle of colourful stalls.</p>
<p>People of all races swarmed the streets, the buzz of conversation filling the air with laughter and chatter, the shouts of the market vendors cutting through the night. Pique brushed his hair from his face, fingering at the coins in his purse and scanning the stalls to see what took his fancy.</p>
<p>The centre of the market was set aside for food stalls, all ringing a central courtyard crowded with ramshackle tables and chairs of all shapes and sizes. Strings of lanterns criss-crossed the courtyard in a web of light, casting a cosy glow over the area. Moths darted back and forth between the lanterns over the heads of the crowd, the faint shimmer of pale blue wings catching in the lamplight and adding a certain sparkle to the air.</p>
<p>Pique breathed deep, the hearty scent of grilled meat making his stomach growl. Business had been so good at the inn that he had completely forgotten to eat—an oversight that Pique was determined to immediately rectify. He readjusted his lute on his back and sidled up to the nearest stall, raising his hand in greeting to the vendor: a striped Tabaxi with a tattered ear.</p>
<p>“A very good evening to you, Sunset on Water, I trust the crowds are treating you well tonight?” Pique said with a winning smile, watching as the Tabaxi rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Well enough, bard.” She started pulling skewers of meat from the braziers behind her, sliding them into a paper bag. She smiled, whiskers twitching in amusement. “Shouldn’t you be bothering the nice folks up at the crossroads?”</p>
<p>“You wound me, Sunset,” Pique said, clutching at his chest and pretending to stagger against the stall’s bright front. “I thought you would appreciate my visiting. The Inn paid <i>very</i> generously tonight.” He rattled the coins in his purse, pulling out a handful of silver.</p>
<p>Sunset’s ears flattened slightly at the sight of the coins in his palm. “Leave off, Pique, you know your money’s no good here.” She slid the skewers across the countertop. “You have a nice night.”</p>
<p>Pique’s lip twitched up in a half-smile, his gaze darting towards where his Mage Hand was already depositing a second handful of silver into Sunset’s coin pouch out of sight. “I am certain I will, Sunset, darling. Give my love to the kits.” He leaned over the stall front to plant a quick kiss on her forehead, ignoring the half-hearted swipe of one paw. “You’re getting slow!” he called as he turned away, already stuffing his face.</p>
<p>Idly weaving through the crowds, Pique hummed to himself, searching for the familiar grape-wreathed stall of his favourite winery. The market always seemed to shift and move, spilling out in a puddle of colourful stalls, the layout changing every evening, never the same twice. He could hear somewhat-familiar voices from around the next row of booths and sauntered towards the sound of friendly bartering.</p>
<p>“C’mon, that’s a fair price and you know it!”</p>
<p>“You are insulting my wine, friend, I cannot accept any less than fifteen gold for the bottle.”</p>
<p>“I’ll give you seven and that is my final offer.”</p>
<p>Pique rounded the corner, stopping short at the sight of a familiar cascade of red hair and a pair of mismatched horns. A burst of warmth bloomed to life inside him, a thrill of excitement racing through his veins.</p>
<p>Tybalt. </p>
<p>The other tiefling was leaning against the winery stall, his head tilted, orange eyes glowing with gentle good humour. He didn’t seem to have spotted Pique yet, something which suited Pique immensely. He slowed his step, sidling up against Tybalt as he continued to haggle.</p>
<p>“Ten gold for one bottle?! You’re joking, it can’t be that good. <i>No</i> wine is that good.”</p>
<p>Pique stepped forward, twining his tail around Tybalt’s and sliding an arm about his waist. “We’ll take two bottles, Garan.”</p>
<p>The smiling dwarf turned instantly away from Tybalt, making him pout. He caught Pique’s eye and grinned. “Five gold for the two, son.”</p>
<p>“Much obliged.”</p>
<p>With a quick exchange of coin, two bottles of deep crimson wine were passed over into Tybalt’s hands, an expression of stunned disbelief on his face. “<i>Five</i> gold?!” He turned to Pique, one eyebrow raised. “I should have known it was you,” he said, his tail tightening a little on Pique’s own.</p>
<p>“Who else?” Pique said, wetting his lips. “Welcome back, my darling. Have you been here long?”</p>
<p>“Oh, y’know, just passing through.” Tybalt slid one bottle of wine into his bag, tearing the cork from the second with his teeth and taking a swig. He slung his arm around Pique’s shoulder, fingers pressing tight into the muscles of his arm. “We should celebrate.”</p>
<p>Pique smiled, feeling the heat spread through him at every point he and Tybalt were pressed together. He accepted the wine bottle, taking a swig of his own, the rich, fruity flavour bursting on his tongue. “You are absolutely right, we should.”</p>
<p>They settled on a low bench in a shadier corner of the courtyard, Tybalt snatching a number of coloured cushions from the surrounding chairs and settling back, his legs slung over Pique’s lap.</p>
<p>“So,” he said, taking the meat skewer Pique offered, “what have I missed around here?”</p>
<p>“Nothing too exciting,” Pique said with a shrug, “you know the Crossroads, people come and go. Lots of new faces passing through but no real excitement, unless you like tavern brawls.”</p>
<p>Tybalt grinned, his fangs glinting. “I don’t <i>mind</i> them.” He stretched out on the bench, tracing his fingers over the leaf-shaped spade of Pique’s tail. “You must have been terribly bored without me around.” His smile was teasing, though there was a sincerity in his eyes.</p>
<p>Pique didn’t regret his choice to stay in one place. He had considered the adventuring life in the past, but found when he reached the Crossroads, he didn’t want to go any further. Merchants and mercenaries, travellers and thieves, circuses and crusades: all passed through eventually, and Pique heard stories from them all. He saw himself as an essential service, singing songs of everyone who passed through, no matter how large or small their endeavours. A story was a story, after all.</p>
<p>Pique did, however, miss having company, especially that of those who knew him well. He could count his true friends on one hand, and too few of them passed through the town with any regularity.</p>
<p>Tybalt was the one exception.</p>
<p>Pique shook his head, tossing his hair back as he slid a hand over Tybalt’s knee and gave a gentle squeeze. “True, it is quieter with you out adventuring. But I <i>do</i> have my own ways to keep myself occupied in the meantime,” he said with a wink. He moved his hand up a little further, feeling the soft muscle of Tybalt’s inner thigh. Pique could sense Tybalt’s gaze on him, a very familiar heat in his eyes. He gave another slow squeeze before sitting back, smirking and pulling his hand away. “I am sure you have <i>far</i> more exciting tales, though. Tell me those.” He pulled another skewer from the bag, wrapping his tongue around it and waving his hand for Tybalt to continue.</p>
<p>Tybalt’s nose wrinkled in faint annoyance at the loss of touch, though he sat up, shaking the billowing silk of his sleeves back in preparation. “Okay, so first off, let me tell you about the alchemist." Light flared in his eyes, glowing like candlelight as he gestured. "Experiments gone wrong,<i> total disaster</i>." He pulled one foot up, crouching over the bench as if he were about to leap, energy written in every lithe line of his body. “We ended up with a shapeshifting demon, stalking the village, draining salt from folks. Killed it though." He grinned at Pique, watching him for a reaction.</p>
<p>Pique smiled, reaching out to take Tybalt’s hand and giving his fingers a light squeeze. “Of course you did. I wouldn’t expect anything less of you, my darling.”</p>
<p>Tybalt's eyes lit up, and he seemed to preen under the attention. He blinked, continuing on with his story, brows twisting in an odd frown. "And then there was also this jelly...pudding...fucking thing.” He waved his hands in a wiggling motion before shaking his head. “Gross. Killed that, too, though” Tybalt said with a self-satisfied smile. His nose wrinkled. “Though we had to go to the sewers for that fight and that wasn’t so great. Didn’t think I’d ever feel clean.”</p>
<p>Pique raised an eyebrow, taking in the flowing silk of Tybalt’s open shirt and the numerous beads sparkling on his one intact horn. He let his eyes rove the length of Tybalt’s body and wet his lips. “I don’t know, you seem to have cleaned up <i>exceptionally</i> well.” He leaned in a little closer, nuzzling against Tybalt’s neck and taking a deep breath. “You smell <i>pretty</i> good to me.”</p>
<p>Tybalt let his head fall to one side, exposing more of the cinder-grey skin of his neck. “Well, you know, I have to keep up appearances.” His hand landed on Pique’s thigh, rubbing slow circles.</p>
<p>Pique smiled to himself, recognising the familiar dance. He pulled back, just enough to let the hot whisper of his breath spread over Tybalt’s skin. “So, how long will you be here?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Tybalt said, stroking his thumb over his lower lip, “I can’t say. Really it depends on finding somewhere to stay.”</p>
<p>“Bullshit,” said Pique, bringing his tail around in a sweep to coil about Tybalt’s waist. “You’re coming home with me and you know it.” He ran a hand up Tybalt's side, feeling him shiver at the touch.</p>
<p>Tybalt turned, meeting Pique’s gaze, a look of mock surprise on his face. “Oh?" he said. "Am I really?”</p>
<p>Pique felt the corner of his lip twitch up and shrugged, breaking all contact with Tybalt and sliding himself up the bench. He waved a hand in dismissal. “Unless you have any other plans, that is. I’m sure you don’t want to spend all your time here with me.” Pique grabbed for the wine, taking a long pull and swallowing deeply, knowing full well that Tybalt’s eyes would be fixed firmly on the movement of his throat. </p>
<p>“Oh, don’t say that!” Tybalt instantly wrapped himself around Pique’s arm, trailing a finger up his neck and over one ear, gently fiddling with the dangling chain of an earring. “You know you’re the only person I’m here to see.”</p>
<p>Pique smiled, stroking a hand over Tybalt's waterfall of hair and brushing a loose strand back from his face. “Mm, well, in that case, I suppose I shall have to get you a welcome gift,” </p>
<p>Pique stood, quickly scanning the stalls around them and saw exactly what he needed just across the courtyard. “Wait here a moment.”</p>
<p>“A gift, you say?” Tybalt tilted his head once more, a common motion, the intact horn on his left side clearly heavier than the broken one on his right. He rearranged his stolen cushions, lounging back on the bench once more. “Well if you have a gift for me, I guess I’ll just wait right here.”</p>
<p>Pique rolled his eyes, stroking his thumb over the gentle curve of Tybalt's chin.</p>
<p>"Brat," he said.</p>
<p>Tybalt's eyes widened, though whether in indignation or something else, Pique couldn't say. He sauntered over to another stall, the dark-skinned human on the other side giving him a nod of recognition. </p>
<p>"Got yerself a new friend there, have ya, Pique? You wanna watch out there, mate, that one looks like trouble."</p>
<p>Pique laughed, folding his arms over his chest. "Oh, he definitely is." He glanced back to where Tybalt still lounged, alternating between skewers of meat and deep gulps of wine. "Not a new friend, though, Piel, a very old one." He smiled, a burst of fondness rising warm in his chest. "It's good to see him back."</p>
<p>"I'll bet it is," Piel said, leaning over the countertop and squinting for a better look. "He's a pretty one."</p>
<p>"Oh yes, and kind, outgoing, charming, very generous." Pique's smile spread a little wider. "I don't think there is anyone in the world I would trust more with my life." He took the outstretched box from Piel's hand, leaning in with a conspiratorial whisper. "He's also wonderful in bed."</p>
<p>Piel pulled back with a choked noise and Pique winked, fluttering his fingers in a wave. "I'll talk to you later, darling."</p>
<p>Deftly dodging the throngs of people who seemed to be crowding into the market now that the sun had finally set, Pique returned to the table, setting the small box down and swiping the wine bottle from Tybalt's hand. He was partway through drinking and spluttered, a few small rivers of crimson sliding from his lips downwards over the line of his throat.</p>
<p>"Oh dear, how clumsy," Pique said, taking his own swig of wine with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Clumsy?! This is an expensive shirt!" Tybalt patted over the delicate silk, his lips creased in a soft pout.</p>
<p>Pique leaned in. "Well then, it's a good thing you wear it unbuttoned to the navel, isn't it?" </p>
<p>He didn't wait for Tybalt to reply, simply dipped his head, chasing the errant trails of wine with the forks of his tongue. He felt Tybalt's gasp, followed by a hand on his shoulder, holding him in place.</p>
<p>The wine was sweet, a delicious contrast to the faint salt of Tybalt's charcoal skin, soft beneath his tongue. Pique swept over sharp collarbones and continued upwards, feeling Tybalt's throat bob at the sensation. He finished with a quick flick of the tongue at the corner of Tybalt's mouth before pulling back, a smile on his face.</p>
<p>"There, all cleaned up now." Pique raised an eyebrow and saw the corner of Tybalt's mouth quirk up in a smile.</p>
<p>"Oh is <i>that</i> how we're playing it?"</p>
<p>“Playing what?” Pique smiled, his gaze fixed on Tybalt’s, the gleam he could see in those orange eyes setting a delightful shiver up his spine. He took Tybalt’s legs, slinging them back over his lap and rubbing a gentle circle on one knee. “Aren’t you going to open your gift?”</p>
<p>“<i>Well</i>…only because you got it for me.” Tybalt took the small box, shaking it against one ear and frowning. “What is it?”</p>
<p>Pique’s only answer was another squeeze to Tybalt’s knee. “You have to open it.”</p>
<p>Tearing the lid open, Tybalt took hold of Pique’s tail with his own, twining the lengths together in a slow slide of skin on skin that had Pique shivering. He slid his own tail up the length, feeling the way every slight ridge slipped together, occasionally catching but always moving in a sinuous dance. Warmth was pooling in Pique’s gut, only increasing when Tybalt’s eyes widened, his lips curving in a delighted smile.</p>
<p>“Honey cakes!” Tybalt dug into the box, pulling out a golden cake and shoving it into his mouth whole, honey dripping down his fingers in shining, sticky, strands. “My favourite,” he said, words muffled, his mouth full. </p>
<p>“I know they are,” Pique said with a knowing smile. He took hold of Tybalt’s wrist, bringing his honey-tinged fingertips to his lips and lapping over them. His tongue slid over slim fingers, the taste of honey bursting on his lips, as golden and sweet as the gasp that escaped Tybalt’s throat.</p>
<p>“Oh that is <i>it</i>,” Tybalt murmured, quickly twisting to slide entirely onto Pique’s lap, knees straddling either side of his hips. “I am done playing.”</p>
<p>Slim arms wrapped around Pique’s neck and he found himself pulled into a deep kiss, the twin forks of Tybalt’s tongue sliding against his own with a taste that was pure sweetness. He held tight on Tybalt’s waist, sliding his hands over narrow hips and feeling a low throb of arousal. A groan was rising in Pique’s throat and he tightened his grip, feeling Tybalt respond in kind, grinding down against him, one hand already sliding into the open front of his vest to trace a sticky, glistening, trail of honey over his chest.</p>
<p>Their lips moved in a slow push and pull of steadily-speeding breath, tongues twined in a dance that was both extremely familiar and entirely new. Pique sighed in contentment, reaching up to thread his fingers into Tybalt’s hair, twisting it around his fist and giving a slight tug which only seemed to encourage Tybalt more. He ran his fingers up Pique’s chest, brushing up his neck to caress his jaw, tilting it to deepen their kiss even further. Their relationship was simple: an easy, trusting friendship, that just happened to come with some very appealing physical benefits. Pique moved to pull back and felt the scrape of Tybalt’s fangs on his lower lip.</p>
<p>“Oh no, not so fast,” Tybalt murmured. “I’ve been waiting for this.” He surged back down, capturing Pique’s lips in a heady kiss, cupping the back of his head in both hands. “It has been <i>quite</i> some time. I want to enjoy this.”</p>
<p>Pique chuckled, sliding a hand up and into the wide neck of Tybalt’s shirt. Stroking down his chest he brushed over one nipple with his thumb and felt Tybalt stiffen in his lap. “I have missed you, too, Tybalt. But I would rather not have a repeat of last time.” He pulled away, raising his eyebrows, a surge of heat burning through him at the memory. “We should at least <i>try</i> to make it back to my place, darling.”</p>
<p>“Ohh, I remember that. That was <i>fun</i>,” Tybalt said, a knowing gleam in his eyes as he stroked down Pique’s chin, thumb scraping over the faint stubble. He gave a theatrical sigh, tossing the sheet of his hair over one shoulder. “But I <i>suppose</i> you’re right. Your rooms <i>are</i> more comfortable than an alleyway, after all.” </p>
<p>Pique shook his head in disbelief, a fond smile on his lips. “Yes, and we should definitely go there,” he glanced over Tybalt’s shoulder and brought his lips to the shell of one ear, “we’re starting to draw some attention.”</p>
<p>Tybalt turned, looking over his shoulder to where a slightly embarrassed-looking half-elf was standing, his eyes on them both and a bright blush on his cheeks.</p>
<p>Stroking a hand up Pique’s horn and gripping tight, Tybalt leaned back, catching the half-elf’s eye. “Three hundred gold for the show, buddy,” he said, his other hand dropping back down to rove beneath Pique’s vest once more, tracing over the scars of his chest with gentle fingertips. His grin was wide and salacious, his eyes gleaming like embers. “Double if you wanna join us.”</p>
<p>Pique huffed out a laugh as the man scurried away, pressing a kiss to Tybalt’s collarbone and lightly scraping his teeth over the heated skin. “Oh no, my darling,” he murmured, sliding a hand up Tybalt’s thigh and gripping tight. “I’m not sharing you, not tonight.”</p>
<p>“Well then, maybe we should move on.” Tybalt hopped lightly from Pique’s lap, unsubtly adjusting the front of his pants before gathering the wine and the rest of their food. He slung an arm around Pique’s waist, leaning in and gently bumping their horns together. “I’m sure I can keep my hands to myself long enough.” </p>
<p>He immediately proved himself wrong by sliding his hand down to Pique’s ass and giving a quick squeeze.</p>
<p>Pique only laughed, copying the motion, his hand sliding over the base of Tybalt’s tail to grab a handful of his ass, firm in his palm. He took the wine from Tybalt’s hand, taking another drink and feeling a warm buzz beneath his skin that had little to do with the alcohol.</p>
<p>They walked arm in arm, passing the bottle back and forth as they went, quickly leaving the bustle of the night market behind. The noise died down as they meandered, only occasionally distracted by the taste of each other’s lips—something which absolutely required Pique to pin Tybalt against the nearest wall, or vice-versa. The buzz from the wine was starting to take hold, their kisses growing messier every time they stopped. Pique could feel his arousal growing, a heavy throb between his legs that only increased with every caress of Tybalt’s tongue against his own.</p>
<p>Finally the tangle of alleyways widened into a familiar street, the tap of hammer and anvil filling the night with a steady rhythm. The wine bottle, now drained, was left on the doorstep of the local alchemist—who was always in need of more potion storage. Pique had Tybalt’s wrist held tight in his tail, steadily leading him up the wooden steps that led to his lodgings.</p>
<p>The sound of the blacksmith downstairs was fainter up here, though still noticeable, one of the reasons Pique was able to afford the place. The blacksmith didn’t complain about the sound of his many instruments—and less numerous, but still occasional bed companions—and he didn’t complain about the sound of smithing; it was a convenient arrangement.  </p>
<p>Tybalt was pressed against Pique’s back as he unlocked the door, his lips firmly fastened on his pulse, which was speeding with every rock of Tybalt’s hips. The hot, heavy line of his cock was pressed firmly against Pique’s ass, making his tail twitch up in anticipation. Pique could feel his impatience rising as he fumbled with the door handle, finally breathing out a sigh of relief when the door swung inward with a faint creak.</p>
<p>In an instant he spun, pinning Tybalt against the wall, holding him in place as he dipped his head to the hollow of his throat. Pique swept his tongue over the heated skin, scraping his fangs over Tybalt’s pulse, rough enough to leave a mark and felt Tybalt’s nails dig into his shoulders at the sensation.</p>
<p>“Ah— Fuck!”</p>
<p>Slowing slightly, Pique switched from bites to kisses, gently trailing up Tybalt’s neck to reach his lips. He could feel one hand on his chest, the other fiddling with the laces of his trousers and chuckled, stroking Tybalt’s hair back from his face.</p>
<p>“Always so impatient, darling.” He leaned up, bringing their mouths together in a slow swirl of tongues and heated breath. With his other hand, he traced over Tybalt’s chest, pushing the loose silk of his shirt to one side and circling one nipple with his fingertips. He could feel Tybalt tense, gasping in a breath as he circled the little peak, rolling it between his fingers.</p>
<p>Tybalt’s tail was wrapped around his thigh, holding him close and sliding steadily upwards, enough to make Pique hiss in a breath. He took Tybalt by the hips, grinding against him and feeling a burn of satisfaction as Tybalt’s fangs sunk into his lower lip. The drag of teeth sent a shudder of sensation through Pique and he groaned, sliding his hands lower to grab at Tybalt’s ass.</p>
<p>Tipping his head back, Tybalt groaned in response, thrusting his hips forward with a whine of Pique’s name. “Pique, c’mon, bedroom now, right?”</p>
<p>“Hm?” said Pique, faintly surprised, “Are you sure? I could get down on my knees right now.” He pressed a palm to the hard line of Tybalt’s cock, drinking in the sound of his moan and running his tongue back over his pulse.</p>
<p>“But I want—”</p>
<p>Tybalt’s words fell away as Pique flicked open the buttons of his trousers, fingers gently trailing downwards over the flat planes of his stomach. “I know you want, my darling. Let me give it to you.” He stroked over the length of Tybalt’s cock, thick and hot in his hand, feeling the faint ridges beneath his fingertips, his breath speeding at the thought of getting it in his mouth.</p>
<p>“N-no,” Tybalt said, his breath shaky, and Pique immediately pulled back, dropping his hands to his sides.</p>
<p>“Tybalt, darling?”</p>
<p>Whining, Tybalt dragged Pique’s hands back to his hips, hair bouncing as he shook his head. “No, don’t stop.” He dropped his head to lean their foreheads together. “You didn’t let me finish. I want <i>you</i> tonight. I <i>need</i> to have you in me.”</p>
<p>“<i>Oh</i>,” Pique said, his voice a low exhalation of desire. “Of course, my darling. You can have whatever you want.” He leaned up to press a soft kiss to Tybalt’s lips, feeling his tail squeeze tight around his thigh once more. “Bedroom it is, then.”</p>
<p>Tybalt pulled back with a grin, practically skipping towards Pique’s room, his tail swaying happily behind him. By the time Pique had locked the front door and caught up, he was already lighting the candles with a flick of his fingers, a smile of self-satisfaction on his lips.</p>
<p>“Your control is getting so much better,” Pique said, stepping up to wrap his arms around Tybalt’s waist. “The curtains aren’t on fire or anything.” He pressed a line of kisses up Tybalt’s neck, the scent of his skin making his mouth water and his cock throb. “You’re doing so well. Why don’t you tell me what exactly you want tonight, hm?”</p>
<p>Tybalt’s eyes seemed to gleam like the flickering flames he had just conjured and he stepped forward to slide open a nearby drawer. His tongue poked out in concentration as he quickly rummaged through with a few small noises of appreciation, talking to himself in a low mutter.</p>
<p>“That’s always fun, but maybe not. Oh, maybe this! Ooh, but that one’s new! Next time, though.” His tail curled in the air, swishing with excitement. “Yes, that’s the one I was looking for.”</p>
<p>Pique stepped up behind him, busying himself with tugging the silky shirt from Tybalt’s shoulders, exposing the knotted burn scars that covered his arms and the taut muscles of his back. He swept the waves of Tybalt’s hair to one side, planting a kiss between his shoulder blades and working his way up, tongue flicking out to graze a slow trail over every ridge of Tybalt’s spine. The rough scars of Tybalt’s arms stretched to cover part of his shoulders, the skin slightly tighter beneath Pique’s lips—but no less delicious. Wrapping his arm around Tybalt’s chest, Pique brought his fingers up to pinch at his nipples once more, heat burning through him with every gasp.</p>
<p>Tybalt’s tail was snaking between his thighs, pressing up in slow, firm strokes and Pique groaned, his grip tightening on Tybalt’s chest. He rocked his hips forwards, grinding against the length, wondering if Tybalt could feel just how wet he was getting through the fabric of his trousers. Leaning up a little, Pique brought his lips to Tybalt’s throat, grazing over it with his fangs before lapping his tongue over the same spot. “Did you find something nice?”</p>
<p>“Uh huh, this one.” Tybalt grinned, holding out a smoothly carved cock with ridges on the underside, not too dissimilar from his own—though the rich red of the wood made it much closer to Pique’s own skin tone.</p>
<p>“Ah, your favourite,” Pique said, nuzzling against Tybalt’s neck. “Why am I not surprised?” He gave Tybalt’s ass a quick squeeze, breath catching as Tybalt slipped his tail from between his thighs, sliding against Pique’s swollen cock every inch of the way. </p>
<p>“What can I say,” Tybalt groaned, “I like tiefling cock.” He tossed his hair, giving Pique more access to his rapidly-bruising throat. “I know it’s your favourite, too.”</p>
<p>Pique chuckled, taking Tybalt by the hips and turning him around, crashing their lips together in a hungry kiss. He could feel the line of Tybalt’s erection straining within his trousers and pressed himself as close as he could, the burn of desire starting to overwhelm him. He shrugged off his vest, tossing it aside, wanting to be rid of his clothes as soon as possible.</p>
<p>Tybalt’s tongue stroked over his own, slick and hot, his free hand sliding over Pique’s chest, blunt nails scraping over his skin and making him shiver. He still held the cock in his hand and Pique slipped his hand down, sliding it into Tybalt’s undone pants, fingers wrapping around his cock and mimicking his grip. He could feel the slide of soft skin beneath his fingers and gave a few slow strokes, fingers running over the ridged underside, drinking in every ragged breath that Tybalt let out.</p>
<p>“You're right, tiefling cock <i>is</i> my favourite." Pique gave Tybalt's arm a nudge. "Just chuck that one on the bed for now, my darling,” he murmured, steadily trailing kisses down Tybalt's throat. “We don’t need it quite yet.” He lowered his head, feeling Tybalt’s fingers scrape over his scalp to take hold of one horn, holding tight as he drew one dark nipple into his mouth. Gently sucking, Pique circled the little nub with his tongue, his other hand working Tybalt in slow, firm, strokes. He could feel Tybalt’s tail snaking between his legs once more and hummed in pleasure with every inch pressed against him.</p>
<p>Swiping his thumb over the tip of Tybalt’s cock, Pique could feel a bead of wetness and pulled his hand back, lapping over the salty-sweetness and savouring the taste. He smiled slowly, meeting Tybalt’s gaze and seeing the unwavering desire in his eyes. “Clothes off now I think, my darling, let me see all of you.”</p>
<p>Tybalt’s teeth scraped over his lower lip, his cheeks flushed a richer shade of charcoal than the rest of his skin. Stepping back, he held Pique’s gaze, slowly unfastening the last few buttons of his trousers and shimmying them down his hips to expose the flushed head of his cock. Pique wet his lips, feeling another pulse of arousal throb through him. He held up a finger, slowly twirling it. “All of you.”</p>
<p>Tybalt turned, flashing a grin over one shoulder and tossing his hair back as he snapped the buttons that held his trousers closed over his tail. He moved slowly, deliberately so, and Pique could feel his arousal burning stronger with every new inch of skin uncovered.</p>
<p>“Gorgeous,” he murmured, and saw Tybalt’s grin widen at the compliment. His skin practically glowed in the candlelight, the flicker of flames highlighting every dip and crease of muscle, making Pique’s hands itch with the desire to touch.</p>
<p>Tybalt’s hips swayed as he shimmied the last of his clothes off. His tail was raised high in presentation, giving Pique an unimpeded view of his ass.</p>
<p>“Lovely,” Pique murmured, quickly, slipping his own trousers off, catching slightly on his tail in his hurry. He shook them off with a hiss of annoyance, a small burn of embarrassment rippling through him. Tybalt’s eyes glimmered with amusement and it only took a couple of steps to bring Pique to his side by the bed. And then they were kissing again, Tybalt dragging them both to the mattress in a tangle of limbs, tails and tongues.</p>
<p>Almost instinctively, Pique spread his legs, a shiver of pleasure running through him as the ridges of Tybalt’s cock slid over his own, slick and swollen. </p>
<p>“Before you ask,” Pique murmured against Tybalt’s lips, breaking their kiss with a gasp, “nowhere is off-limits today.” He illustrated his point by taking Tybalt’s hand, letting his fingers trail over his cock and urging them inwards, sliding between slick folds to make him sigh. Taking the hint, Tybalt curled his fingers, gently pressing up to hit a spot inside that made Pique groan in pleasure. </p>
<p>“Good?”</p>
<p>Tybalt’s voice was low, husky, and he nipped lightly at Pique’s lower lip, fingers sliding out and over his cock, pressing just hard enough to make him gasp in a breath.</p>
<p>“Very.” Pique wrapped his arms around Tybalt’s neck, pulling him down into a deep kiss that made his toes curl. He thrust up against Tybalt’s hand, liquid heat slowly pooling inside him. </p>
<p>Pulling his hand back, Tybalt brought their cocks back together, grinding against Pique. He raised his fingers to his lips, long tongue wrapping around them to taste, a slow shudder running through him as he did. Arching up, Pique felt the heat of Tybalt’s breath on his lips and breathed deep, catching the faintest taste of himself on Tybalt’s tongue as it slid against his own.</p>
<p>Hips moving in time, they rocked together, Pique’s fingers tangled in the mass of Tybalt’s hair, one hand gently stroking over the rough edges of his broken horn. There was a low rumble in Tybalt’s throat, sending sparks through Pique and spurring him onwards. He rocked his hips, pressing upwards and rolling them both over, feeling a burn of triumph as Tybalt’s eyes immediately widened, his moans becoming something closer to a whine the instant Pique smirked down at him.</p>
<p>Pique sat back, feeling Tybalt rock up beneath his hips and a slow smile slid over his face. “What is it, my darling? Impatient already?” He wet his lips, the burning embers of Tybalt’s eyes following the slow sweep of his tongue. “I think you can wait a little longer, can’t you?”</p>
<p>Tybalt’s only answer was to rock upwards once more, his hands sliding over Pique’s thighs, fingertips pressing almost hard enough to bruise. “Y-yes,” he mumbled, his back arching to expose the long line of his throat and the bite marks Pique had left there, already slowly turning purple. “Please…”</p>
<p>“Shh, my darling, I know what you want,” Pique slid down, trailing too-light touches over Tybalt’s chest and stomach with his fingertips, “and you’ll get it soon,” he bared his fangs in a teasing smile, “but I have one or two things <i>I</i> want first.” He rippled his fingers, letting his Mage Hand bring him everything he needed—harness, lubricant—his own hands too busy stroking over the smooth skin of Tybalt’s cock.</p>
<p>Tybalt’s own hands were fisted in Pique’s sheets, which were smouldering slightly, causing Pique to raise an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Tybalt, my darling, as flattered as I am, I would rather you not burn another set of bedsheets.” He eased himself down, kissing up the inside of Tybalt’s thighs, letting his tongue caress the soft skin. “Focus on me, please.”</p>
<p>Propping himself up on his elbows, Tybalt gazed down, his mouth parted in a silent moan as Pique slicked two fingers, sliding them between his cheeks, holding his gaze the entire time. </p>
<p>"Yes…" Tybalt hissed out, cock twitching as Pique pressed his fingertips in teasing circles around his entrance. He rocked his hips up, thrusting into empty air and Pique wet his lips, feeling a throb of desire at the sight of Tybalt's cock glistening just inches from his face. He glanced back up, pleased to see Tybalt's gaze still firmly fixed upon him, his pyromancy held in check for now. One fang was pressed tight against Tybalt's lower lip, the smallest of whimpers escaping every time Pique brushed over his hole. </p>
<p>"I want to taste you," Pique said, nuzzling into the crease of Tybalt's thigh and breathing deep, "but you need to tell me if you're getting too close. I don't want you finishing until I'm inside you." </p>
<p>Tybalt whined, a bead of wetness pearling at the tip of his cock, and Pique felt a burn of self-satisfaction. He smiled to himself, pressing a gentle kiss to Tybalt's hip before dragging his tongue up the length of his cock, the salt-sweetness of precome spreading over his tastebuds with every slow lap. </p>
<p>As Pique lowered his head to draw Tybalt's cock into his mouth he felt a slight tug at his hair, Tybalt's fingers catching as he reached down to hold tight to one horn, the faintest trails of magical fire leaping from his fingertips in bright sparks. Pique dipped his head, sliding his slick fingers into Tybalt in the same moment, smiling to himself as Tybalt arched and swore. </p>
<p>"Fuck." Tybalt groaned, settling back on the pillows as Pique bobbed his head, eagerly lapping every small drop of precome that leaked from his cock. He traced the underside with his tongue, refamiliarising himself with every dip, every ridge. Warmth seeped through him and he closed his eyes, breathing deep the scent of heated skin and faintly scorched cotton. His fingers worked without conscious thought, circling and pressing, curling up to make Tybalt arch into his mouth, letting him feel the slide of the cock between his lips. </p>
<p>Pressing his thighs together, Pique could feel his own slick wetness, his cock throbbing with every beat of his steadily speeding pulse. He moaned around Tybalt, trying to resist the urge to touch himself to relieve some of the heat rising inside him. </p>
<p>"Pique," Tybalt murmured, giving a slight tug to his horn, "I'm ready, please, I can't take it much longer." He sat up as Pique pulled back, taking his face in both hands and pressing their lips together in a slow kiss that was almost earnest in its sweetness. </p>
<p>Smiling against Tybalt's lips, Pique fumbled behind him, searching for the supple leather of his harness within the crumpled and still slightly smoking sheets. It was pressed into his hand, wrapped in Tybalt's tail, and Pique pulled away from their kiss with a knowing smile. </p>
<p>Tybalt grinned back, pushing the sheet of his hair from his face and spreading his legs wide. "Ready when you are." </p>
<p>"You <i>could</i> help, you know," Pique said, settling the cock in place, buckling the harness snug to his hips and feeling a surge of heat as the base nudged him, held in just the right position to grind against his own cock. </p>
<p>"I'd rather watch."</p>
<p>Tybalt's gaze was fixed on Pique's hand as he slicked his cock, fingers tracing the smooth grain of the wood, running over the ridged underside. Tybalt's eyes glowed, flaring with desire, his tongue caught between his teeth, forks flicking. Pique caught his gaze and smiled. </p>
<p>"How do you want me, darling?” </p>
<p>Tybalt let out a low groan and turned over, raising up on his knees, his tail curving in a delicate arch over his spine. "Give it to me," he whispered, breath already ragged. "Hard." </p>
<p>Pique felt a moan catch in his own throat and reached for Tybalt's ass, taking one cheek in each hand and spreading him open. Tybalt's hole glistened and twitched, his cock heavy between his legs, already dripping onto the sheets. </p>
<p>"Beautiful," Pique murmured, bending forward to press a soft kiss to the underside of Tybalt's tail and feeling him shiver. With one hand he guided his cock to Tybalt's entrance, teasing the head over it in a few gentle circles and watching the way the muscles of Tybalt's back tightened in anticipation. </p>
<p>"Y-you're teasing me," Tybalt hissed, glancing back over his shoulder, a pout on his full lips. </p>
<p>Pique smiled back, nudging against Tybalt's hole once more. "Yes, I am"—he swung his tail around, wrapping it snugly around Tybalt's hips—“and you love it."</p>
<p>Tybalt drew in a breath, though whatever retort he had planned was eclipsed from his lips by a deep moan as Pique pushed inside. His tail slid up, twisting around Pique's arm and squeezing tight at his bicep, clenching with every ridge that pressed past his rim. </p>
<p>"Oh yes, just like that." Tybalt's words were muffled, his face pressed into Pique's pillows, his hips already rocking back to take Pique's cock entirely. "Stay here, just a moment, let me feel you." </p>
<p>Leaning forwards, Pique smoothed his hands over the taut muscles of Tybalt's shoulders, his lips following his fingertips to pepper kisses over the heated skin. He breathed deep, losing himself in the wood smoke scent of Tybalt's hair. His own hips worked slowly in gentle circles, working his cock against the base of the one inside Tybalt. Pique could feel heat pooling in a gentle simmer inside him, his thighs already slick with his own wetness. It was an afterthought, though: he would give Tybalt everything he needed first. </p>
<p>"Is this okay, my darling?” Pique murmured, one hand finding the jut of Tybalt's hip, the other snaking downwards, dancing over the flat planes of Tybalt's stomach and moving lower to encircle the base of his cock. He gave a small squeeze, feeling Tybalt's cock throb in response, a groan escaping from his lips. </p>
<p>"Keep that up and I won't last," Tybalt gasped. His hips were starting to move, his tail still squeezing at Pique's arm in time with every shift of the cock inside him. </p>
<p>"Oh don't worry about that," Pique said, lips pressed to Tybalt's spine, outlining every slight bump with his tongue, the heady scent of sweat and arousal steadily rising in his nostrils. "I imagine you'll be staying with me for at least a few nights. This is just an appetiser." He stretched up, nipping at the juncture of Tybalt's throat and circling his hips in a slow thrust. "Besides," he said, stroking the length of Tybalt's cock with a firm hand, "you know how much I love to watch you fall apart."</p>
<p>Tybalt groaned, low and rough. "Gods, yes, please, just give it to me." His cock pulsed in Pique's hand, precome spreading down the length with every steady stroke. </p>
<p>Pique pressed a final kiss to Tybalt's spine before straightening up, readjusting himself on his knees and taking hold of Tybalt's hips. He drew out, almost to the tip, sliding back in with a rough thrust that punched a panting breath from Tybalt's lips. </p>
<p>Using Tybalt's hips to guide him even deeper, Pique set a steady pace: slow enough to savour but not so slow that Tybalt had time to speak between his increasingly loud moans. </p>
<p>Tybalt's knees were splayed open, his fingers twitching in crumpled sheets, the waves of his hair spilling in a river of red across the pillows. His hips moved, meeting every thrust, ass clenching in time with each breathless moan. </p>
<p>Pique could feel his own breath speeding, heat coursing through his veins and sending sparks of sensation through him. His cock was pressed hard against the base of the one buried inside Tybalt, pleasure rising and falling like gently lapping waves, growing steadily closer to cresting. He held tight to one hip, nails pressing into soft skin, his other hand smoothing over the ridges at the base of Tybalt's tail, slowly sliding over the taut muscles of his back to grab a fistful of hair. </p>
<p>"Tell me if I tug too hard." </p>
<p>"<i>Mnh.</i>" </p>
<p>Pique increased his pace, moving in short, sharp thrusts, pounding into Tybalt, sweat steadily dampening his hair and sticking it to his forehead. The slap of skin on skin was filling the air, a staccato counterpoint to the steady moans that fell from Tybalt's lips, the pitch increasing with every tug of his hair. </p>
<p>"Yes, <i>fuck</i>! More…" </p>
<p>Pique circled his hips, raking his fingers through Tybalt's hair and relishing the silken slide against his skin. He could feel the burn of arousal spiking with every push into Tybalt, his hips trembling beneath Pique's fingertips, his tail clenching in time with every movement. He shuddered, back arching as a particularly hard thrust pushed a high whine from his throat. He was getting close, Pique knew, a bubble of want rising inside him at the sight of Tybalt working his hips, his tail unwinding from Pique's arm to loop around his waist, pulling him as close as possible. </p>
<p>"Look at you, my darling," Pique said, breathless. "So beautiful, so good for me." He slid his hand from Tybalt's hip, reaching around to stroke at his cock, hard and leaking. "Are you going to come for me now?” </p>
<p>" <i>Ngh</i>, too soon," Tybalt gasped, his voice cracking, turning close to a sob as his cock twitched in Pique's hand. "Too good…" </p>
<p>Dragging his fangs over his lower lip, Pique squeezed a little tighter, working Tybalt's cock in firm strokes, moving his hips to the same rhythm. This was the melody he loved more than any other, Tybalt's voice joining the symphony as he shuddered, crying out Pique's name. </p>
<p>Tiny sparks of fire flared at Tybalt's fingertips, puffed out in a spiral of silver smoke as he clenched his fists, his back curving in a graceful arch. His cock pulsed in Pique's hand, coating his fingers and dripping onto the sheets in several long spurts. </p>
<p>Tybalt shuddered, still rocking back as Pique stroked him through the aftershocks. His chest heaved, sweaty hair plastered to his back in tangled waves. He glanced back over one shoulder, eyes half-lidded and glowing like a gentle sunset. </p>
<p>"Beautiful," Pique said, his voice a low hum of satisfaction. He could see a lazy smile sliding over Tybalt's lips and pushed in once more, grinding his cock hard against the wide base, finally focusing on his own arousal. </p>
<p>"Mm," Tybalt sighed, slowly sinking into the pillows, face pressed to his folded arms. His tail unwound itself from Pique's waist to brush languidly over his thighs, quivering slightly with every gentle rock of Pique's hips. He reached back, finding Pique's hand and squeezing slightly. "I dunno if you'd prefer to finish like that, but I <i>really</i> wanna suck your dick right now."</p>
<p>Pique's movements stuttered and he tightened his fingers on Tybalt's hips, brushing his sweaty hair from his face and clearing his throat, aiming for an air of aloofness. "<i>Well</i>, I wouldn't want to deny you what you want."</p>
<p>Tybalt only laughed, his voice a bubble of smug joy, "You never do."</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Pique tried to suppress a smile—though Tybalt was entirely correct—and slowly began to pull out. Tybalt gasped as he withdrew, breath catching with every ridge that slipped past his rim, his spent cock twitching a final time. He turned over, giving Pique a glimpse of his come-spattered stomach, a satisfied smile on his face. </p>
<p>"Now it's my turn to take care of you." </p>
<p>Fingers fumbling with the buckles of his harness, Pique found himself dragged in for a messy kiss, Tybalt taking him by the shoulders and insistently pressing him into the mattress. He dropped the wooden cock to the floor, freeing himself from the tangle of leather straps, tail twitching in anticipation as Tybalt's lips trailed from his mouth to his throat, fangs scraping gently against his speeding pulse. </p>
<p>"Now you just relax," Tybalt said, voice a gentle hum against Pique's chest, his kisses dipping lower and lower, mouth landing on a nipple for the barest of moments before fluttering away once more. </p>
<p>Pique sighed, eyes slipping shut as he relaxed into the sensations, soft lips and rough palms mapping every muscle of his chest and stomach. He could feel the waves of Tybalt's hair brushing over his stomach and reached down, pushing it back from Tybalt's face. His fingers trailed through the silken waves, the texture shifting as Pique's fingers played over the hard ridges of Tybalt's horn, following the spiralling curve around until he reached the very tip and the beads which hung there. He let them trickle over his fingers, the beads welcome drops of coolness in the warm air. </p>
<p>There was a tickling huff of breath at Pique's navel as Tybalt pressed his face down, nose nuzzling through the dark hair that trailed down his stomach. His hands were on Pique's hips, gently squeezing, fingertips dancing like flames on his skin. </p>
<p>Cracking one eye open, Pique caught Tybalt's gaze and smiled. He spread his legs wide, hooking his knees over Tybalt's shoulders. Reaching down, he brushed his thumb over one cheek. </p>
<p>"You look good like this, my darling."</p>
<p>"Rude," Tybalt said with a mock pout. He raised his eyebrows in reproach. "I <i>always</i> look good." </p>
<p>Pique chuckled, a shiver of anticipation rippling down his spine as Tybalt pressed a line of kisses up the inside of his thigh, teeth nipping slightly at the soft skin. “Yes you do.”</p>
<p>"Glad you agree." </p>
<p>The forks of Tybalt's tongue trailed a tickling path up the crease of Pique's thighs and he groaned, feeling a pulse of wetness. His fingers found the curl of Tybalt's horn once more, tightening when Tybalt finally lowered his head, lapping over Pique's swollen cock with a muffled sigh of appreciation. </p>
<p>"<i>Ohh</i>, that's it…" Pique murmured, shifting his hips to thrust into Tybalt's mouth, a spike of pleasure jolting through him as Tybalt began to suck at the head of his cock, the bow of his lips already glistening with Pique's slick. </p>
<p>Tybalt groaned, burying his face between Pique's thighs, tongue dipping inwards with every bob of his head, the forked tips stroking at his inner walls and curling upwards, making Pique shudder and swear. </p>
<p>"Fuck, I have missed you, my darling." Pique's breath caught in his throat, his eyes squeezing shut as he arched into Tybalt's mouth, his fingers holding tight to his horn. Pleasure spread through him in a flood of warmth, sparking jolts rippling through him with every messy lap over his cock. He let himself sink back into the pillows, closing his eyes and giving himself over to the sensations. </p>
<p>Tybalt's fingertips were embers on his skin, his hair a slide of silk between Pique's thighs. He rocked his hips, clenching with every thrust of Tybalt's tongue inside him. He could feel his orgasm approaching, heat building in his core with every bob of Tybalt's head. He sucked and lapped at Pique's cock, dipping in to taste him after every moan, his fingers squeezing at Pique's thighs, gently encouraging every thrust into his mouth. </p>
<p>"Ah! I'm almost there," Pique panted, feeling the tremor in his muscles as the cresting sensations inside him drew closer and closer to crescendo. He propped himself back up, looking down at the expression of smug satisfaction on Tybalt's face, even as he worked on bringing Pique closer and closer to the brink. </p>
<p>Orange eyes opened, Tybalt catching Pique's eye and winking. He drew back, just a little—preening under the attention—letting Pique see his face, lips shiny with slick, long tongue sliding out once more, swiping over his fangs as he grinned. </p>
<p>Pique groaned, unable to drag his gaze from Tybalt, whose fingers tightened, urging Pique's hips up once more. The forks of his tongue stroked up either side of Pique's cock to spiral around the head before he brought his lips down once more, gently suckling. Little groans of pleasure escaped his lips, vibrating through Pique from the inside out.</p>
<p>"Oh, fu—" </p>
<p>Heat burst through Pique in a sunburst of sensation, his toes curling, muscles clenching, his thighs clamping tight on either side of Tybalt's head as he rode out the sensations. His stomach quivered, Tybalt's hands gently stroking up Pique's sides, his fingertips trailing heat. Pique felt a final pulse of wetness and shuddered out a sigh when it was eagerly lapped up by Tybalt's waiting tongue. </p>
<p>With a final kiss to the tip of Pique's cock, Tybalt shimmied his way up the bed, wiping off his mouth with the back of one hand. He grinned down at Pique, propping himself up on one elbow and pushing the sheet of his hair back. </p>
<p>"I'm afraid I'm a little out of practice," Tybalt said, tracing spirals over Pique's chest with one fingertip. </p>
<p>"Bullshit." </p>
<p>Pique surged upwards, looping his arms around Tybalt's neck to haul him in for a kiss. He could taste himself on Tybalt's tongue and drew back, dragging his fangs over Tybalt's lower lip just to hear him whine. </p>
<p>They were pressed together, sweaty skin sticking, grey on red. Pique clung to the sensation, relishing the closeness, feeling Tybalt stroking down his neck and back. He had missed this more than he realised. His other partners were well and good, but there was something about Tybalt that brought Pique a sense of belonging that no one else did. He pressed his face to the crook of Tybalt's neck, breathing deep the scent of salt and fire, letting himself relax into Tybalt's arms. </p>
<p>"This is nice," Tybalt said. "I'm glad you've decided to put up with me for a few days."</p>
<p>Pique snorted, pressing a line of kisses over the curve of Tybalt's clavicle. "You're always welcome here, my darling, you know that." He glanced down, wrinkling his nose at his come-spattered sheets and the mess still drying on Tybalt's stomach. "I think I'll draw us a bath, what do you think? We still have that other bottle of wine." </p>
<p>Tybalt's eyes shone as bright as his smile and he leaned in for another kiss. "Wine and a bath with a handsome man?" His tail snaked around, stroking down to caress Pique's ass. "I'd say that sounds like the start to a wonderful night."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>